Ask the Pichi crew,Dare the Pure crew!
by Rokudo Mukuro Fan Haku-chan
Summary: Ask Seira,Dare Sara,Talk about Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure !Haha,confusing,so the easier way then:Ask,Dare,and even request for special guests from other animes!Rated T just in case.
1. Intro

Alala-chan:HEY PEOPLE!!!I am Alala-chan in here…and please welcome LADY BAT,MY ASSISTANT!!!

Lady Bat: (sarcastic voice)Yay…

Alala:But my name's Alala!You can't steal it from me!I mean,Mikeru-sama,he gave it to me!!

Alala-chan:He gave it to me.(twirling hair)

Alala:How?(puzzled)

Alala-chan: (smirks)I have my ways.

_Meanwhile,at Mikeru's strange home…_

Mikeru:I LOVE YOU ALALA-CHAN!!!!(drinks wine)

_Back to the studio…_

Alala:I see…(thinking:Wine sure is his weakness isn't it?)

Lanhua:Am I late,Alala-chan?

Alala-chan:No…(screams in ear)YOU'RE SO DAMN F***ING LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lanhua: (cries about her now bleeding ear)

Alala:She should be freaked out now.

Alala-chan:Yeah,of course.

Sheshe:Yoroshiku minna-san…(giggles)

Alala-chan:They've had beer again…

Mimi:Haha(hic)We're soooooo (hic) late,aren't we(hic)?

Alala-chan:Lady Bat!

Lady Bat: (nods at me and pushes the two sisters away)

Alala-chan:This is taking longer than I had expected.

Alala:Y-yeah…

Alala-chan:Okay,everyone,you can ask and dare the Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure characters!Oh,nd we musn't forget Gaito and Sara of course.

Gaito and Sara: (stopped trying to escape)

Gaito:Damn you all.

Sara:I'll call Seira and the others.

Alala-chan:Use the phone there(points).

Sara:Okay…

Phone:Beep…NO ONE IS F***ING HERE SO LEAVE US ALONE DAMMIT!!!!!

Alala-chan:…They are pathetic.(tugs rope next to me)

All mermaids,old enemies and Hippo: (fall from ceiling)

Alala-chan:So…

Alala:Review…

Lady Bat:Ask…

Seira:And dare…

_**Discalimer:**_

_**I do NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH(PURE).**_


	2. The first darers!

Alala-chan:Hello people once again!!!

Lady Bat:We will now mix dares…

Alala-chan:Anyways,Sara…Drink a 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola.

Sara: O.o

Alala-chan:It's a dare,so it should be fine.(smiles)

Sara: (sighs then drinks)

Sara: O.e I LOVE IT!!!!!NOW I'M GONNA GO TELL THE WHOLE WORLD I'M A MERMAID!!!!!!!!(evil laughter)

Gaito:NO!!!

Sara:I LOVE MIKERU AND HATE GAITO!!!!!HAHAS!!!!!!

Gaito: (stops then sobs)Fine then,go kill yourself.

Sara: (kisses Mikeru and runs off)

Mikeru: (blushes)o///o

Gaito:Stay away from her you freak!!!!

Mikeru:Why you-(Gaito and him start fighting)

Alala-chan:Woah…

Alala:Anyways,welcome CocoxLadyBat!!!

Coco and Lady Bat: (eyes twitch)

Alala-chan:Yes…The name says it all…Anyways you guys are such a cute couple!!!

Coco: (blushes)

CocoxLadyBat:Coco,I dare you to give Lady Bat a K-I-S-S!!!(cute eye winking)

Coco: (eyes widen while blushing and kisses Lady Bat on the cheek)Wow.

Lady Bat:o///o

CocoxLadyBat:TEACH ME THE GUITAR SOLO IN YOUR FREAKISHLY LOVELY SONG LADY BAT-KUN!!!!

Lady Bat:Well,first you…(plays chord)Then you…(plays another chord)

CocoxLadyBat: (nods earnestly)

Lady Bat:…And that's how you do it!!!!

CocoxLadyBat:Thanks!!!Now…(goes up to Mikeru and smiles)

CocoxLadyBat:I LOVE YOU MIKERU!!!And Lady Bat,but he belongs to Coco…

Mikeru: (thinks:I love all the attention I'm getting today)

CocoxLadyBat:You rule.(blushes)

Mikeru: (kisses on CocoxLadyBat's cheek)

CocoxLadyBat: (blushes,faints,wakes up and blushes again)///

Mikeru: (looks away whistling)

Gaito:Does that mean I can have Sara back?

Alala:Which reminds me…Where is Sara?

Everyone: (turn their heads searching for Sara and when they found nothing they looked back at Alala and shrug)

_Meanwhile…_

_Sara is in America…_

Sara:Haha,me is mermaid…

Americans: (stare at her because they don't understand Japanese)

_Back at the studio…_

Seira:…Yeah,you know what mermaids can do when they've drank Coca-Cola…

Hanon:True…

Lanhua:What do they do?

All the mermaids: (twitch and slowly face Lanhua-which means,"Don't ask.")

Lanhua:C'mon,just tell me…

Coco:Fine…(throws Lanhua into sound-proof room)

Alala-chan:Meanwhile,let's continue!!!

CocoxLadyBat:Since Sara ain't he-

Doorbell:RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!GET IT OR DIE!!!!!!!!!

Everyone(includes CocoxLadyBat):…

Alala-chan:…What?

Everyone:WTF?!

Alala-chan:Ugh…Anyways…(sees package in front of door)Crazy idiot…from America…To:Somewhere in Japan…HEY!!!How did they know our studio was called Somewhere?!

Everyone:O.o

Alala:M-Maybe you should change the name,Alala-chan…

Alala-chan:No way!!It's the only original name I can think of!!!

Sheshe:…

Mimi: (sweatdrop)How true…(Mimi's catchphrase!!Yay!!!)

Alala-chan: (ignores them all and opens finding---)SARA!!!!!

Sara:Oh,hey people(She kinda recovered during the long trip from America to Japan).How did I get in here?

CocoxLadyBat:I dare Seira to say,"Hi mommy!" to Sara.

Seira: (sweatdrop)People sure think Sara's my mum,eh?Ah well…

Sara: (walks towards Seira)You're being awfully quiet,Seira.  
Seira:…

Sara:…

Seira:…

Sara:…

Seira:…

Sara:…

Seira:Hi mommy!!!(runs away)

Sara: (blinks rapidly)

CocoxLadyBat:Finally,Seira!Go call Gaito your father…

Seira:Hi dad…

Gaito:…

Seira:…

Gaito:…

Seira:…

Gaito:_**I AM YOUR FATHER.**_

Seira:Sara!!Gaito's scaring me!!!

Sara: (glares at Gaito)

Gaito: (looks away)

Alala-chan:We'd better say something!!!

All:THANKS COCOXLADYBAT AND SARAXTAROANDHANONXNAGISA(for the first dare)!!!!!!!


	3. Beer and a Girlfriend

Alala-chan: Alrighty, people of the world!! I mean, reviewers.

Alala: (Bursts through door carrying 2 boxes)

Gaito: I have a bad feeling about this…

Mikeru: High-five.

Box 1: (Opens) WELCOME TO ASK THE PICHI CREW, DARE THE PURE CREW!!!! BY SOMEWHERE STUDIO.

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Alala-chan: I can't believe this!! 7 reviews!! OMFG!!!!!

Everyone: O.o She ordered a box like that just because of 7 reviews?!

Alala-chan: People are sometimes super-duper happy when they get reviews. So happy till they want to do something out of this world. Now that's how I'm feeling today.

Everyone: …

Alala-chan: Now please welcome…SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa along with CocoxLadyBat!!

Sara/Taro/Hanon/Nagisa: (eyes twitch)

Hanon: THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING OUT WITH THIS JERK!!!!!!

SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa: Don't be such a complain queen. I'm here for just one dare that doesn't concern you nor Nagisa nor Sara nor Taro.

Sara/Taro/Hanon/Nagisa: (huge sigh of relief)

SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa: Okay, I dare Gaito and Mikeru to drink two six-packs of beer.

Gaito: Each?

SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa: Each.

Mikeru: Must?

Alala-chan: It's a DARE!!! Whadd'ya expect?!

Mikeru: Fine…

Mikeru/Gaito: (drink beer)

Mikaru: (concerned) Mikeru-sama, are you okay?

CocoxLadyBat: Which reminds me, I have a dare for you…

Mikaru: I thought I'd be free from dares…

CocoxLadyBat: (sneaks up behind Mikaru)Money or Life?

Mikaru: LIFE!!!

CocoxLadyBat: (kills Mikaru)

Rihito: Why the hell did you kill Mikaru when she said Life?

CocoxLadyBat: (shrugs) I'd still kill her anyways.

Rihito: …

CocoxLadyBat: Noel do you like, love Rhito?

Everyone: (gasps)

CocoxLadyBat: Not Rido, Rihito!!! I missed out an 'I' by accident.

Everyone: Oh. (blink several times)

Mikeru: CocoxLadyBat-chan!!! (is not walking properly because of the beer)

CocoxLadyBat: (blushes) Mikeru-sama…!

Coco/Lady Bat: (grin at each other and push CocoxLadyBat)

CocoxLadyBat: (kisses Mikeru right on the LIPS)

Coco/Lady Bat: That's a thanks for helping us get together!

CocoxLadyBat: Mmmm mmm mm! Mmm mm MMMMMMM!!!! (Translation: This isn't help! This is TORTURE!!!!)

Mikeru: (deepens kiss)

Alala-chan: (pushes the couple into a room) Looks like you lost your crush, Seira.

Seira: CocoxLadyBat deserves him more than I do… I'm fine.

Alala-chan: (smiles warmly) That's great news then.

Mion: (enters room) Is this Somewhere Studio?

Alala-chan: Mion!! The third amazing reviewer!!!

Mion: (sweatdrops) I'll take that as a yes…

Alala-chan: Of course! You may begin your dares now.

SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa: I have to go now…

Alala-chan: (hugs her and sobs) B-Bye, my good friend!!

SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa: …Bye…(pushes me away and walks off)

Alala-chan: (is completely normal again) Let's continue, shall we?

Everyone: (stare at me as if I'm crazy)

Alala-chan: Well?

Mion: I dare Alala to give Sheshe a kiss!!

Alala: NOOO!!!!! ANYONE BUT THE LESBIAN!!!!!

Sheshe: I'd prefer Mimi but…

Alala-chan: Alala, I pity you but if you don't do this dare my reviewer will be upset and I won't be able to continue this fiction…

Alala: Like I care.

Alala-chan: P-Please? (watery puppy eyes and cute pout)

Alala: Still not.

Alala-chan: (glares and hits her with a special hammer that makes people who get hit do whatever the person who hit them wants)

Alala: (goes dizzy)

Sheshe: …

Alala: (kisses Sheshe on cheek)

Sheshe: YAY!!!!

Mion: … This is random and all, but for the sake of it… I dare Lady Bat to run around screaming "I'M A PRETTY LADY!!!"

Lady Bat: For the whole chapter?

Mion: For the whole chapter.

Lady Bat: Damn…(starts running around) I'M A PRETTY LADY!!!

Mion: Mimi, you can do something you'll enjoy… Calling Gaito an idiot!  
Mimi: Gaito you idiot.

Gaito: Hey!! (is still drunk)

Mimi: Pfft…

Gaito: Huh?

Mimi: … HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaito: Why you!!!!

Mion: Now it's my turn to leave.

Alala-chan: Okay. See you.

CocoxLadyBat: (finally comes out of the room I pushed her into blushing)

Alala-chan: (smirks) So… How was your kiss?  
CocoxLadyBat: (blushes and faints)

Mikeru: (catches her and is no longer drunk) What a sweet girl.

Alala-chan: You have wings, right?

Mikeru: (flaps his wings) What do they look like to you?

Alala-chan: Wings.

Mikeru: So why did you ask?

Alala-chan: …

Mikeru: …

Alala-chan: Carry your girlfriend home.

Mikeru: She's not my girlfriend! (blushes)

Alala-chan: You really should ask her.

Mikeru: But- Alala-chan: BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!!

Second box: (bursts open) BYE EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!! MIKERU IS YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR SURE COCOXLADYBAT!!!!!

Mikeru: I wish…

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH (PURE).**_


	4. Proposal!

Alala-chan: I have yet to update all my other fanfics…URGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: O.o

Alala-chan: Okay, moving on…

Mion: (bursts through door along with CocoxLadyBat)

Alala-chan: A quick dare from SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa…

Taro/Sara/Hanon/Nagisa: (tenses)

Alala-chan: (reads review card)……………………………..OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taro/Sara/Hanon/Nagisa: (freak out)

Alala-chan: Sara and Taro…

Taro/Sara: AGH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hanon/Nagisa: (sigh with relief)

Alala-chan: Must…

Taro: (turns pale)

Alala-chan: …Have…

Sara: (screams)

Alala-chan: …A baby with Sara. (folds review card)

Sara: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alala-chan: (slaps Sara) No spamming!

Sara: Did you seriously just slap me?

Alala-chan: YES I DID!!!!!~Now hurry up unless you want all the mermaids to do it with their boyfriends.

Sara: F-Fine…

Alala-chan: (pushes Sara and Taro into a room)

Alala-chan: Now…

Mion: Sheshe, say Mimi's catchphrase. Like, NOW.

Sheshe: How true…

Mimi: Sister Sheshe!!! (slaps Sheshe)

Sheshe: Oh no you didn't.

Mimi: Oh yes I did.

Sheshe/Mimi: (start cat-fighting)

Mion: Luchia.

Luchia: Yeah?

Mion: Run to Coco. And say. "Hi sister!"

Luchia: (blinks but nonetheless runs to Coco)

Coco: Whazzup, Luchia?

Luchia: ….

Alala-chan: Say it. NOW!

Luchia: H-H-H-Hi Sister…………………

Coco: O.o …………………………………….

Luchia: ……………………………………..

Coco: You mad person. Stay away from me!!! (hides behind Lady Bat)

Luchia: It was a dare!

Coco/Luchia: (start cat-fighting….too)

Mion: Mikeru, teach. Me. Your. Song. Now.

Mikeru: (widen eyes but still teaches Mion)

Alala-chan: Meanwhile…

Mion: Wait I don't get it!!! Explain better, MIKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikeru: O-O-O-O-Ok-k-k-k-kay…………………….

Alala-chan: CocoxLadyBat-chan is back!!!!!! WOOT!!!!

Tobi: WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alala-chan: Bet I can beat 'cha.

Tobi: Tobi is the Woot Master….Tobi says bring it on!

Alala-chan: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alala-chan: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW---

Alala: Who is this and what is he doing here?!

Alala-chan: Oh right… (pushes Tobi away from Somewhere Studios XD)

CocoxLadyBat: Rina. Go. To-

Alala: Stop with the cutting of sentences Alala-chan.

Alala-chan: Alala-chan-sama.

Alala: Alala-chan.

Alala-chan: (stamps foot) Alala-chan-_SAMA_!!!!!!!!!

Alala: Alala-chan. No objections. You. Stole. My. Name.

Alala-chan: Dammit.

CocoxLadyBat: Rina, just do it! (You explained to Rina while Alala and I were fighting LOL XD XP)

Rina: Fine!!! (throws arms into the air angrily and drags Masahiro-by the collar-to a secret room)

CocoxLadyBat: And DON'T CHOKE MASY-KUN!!!!!!!!!!

Rina: (glares)

CocoxLadyBat: (smirks)

CocoxLadyBat: Noel. Go into a bath tub that's filled with 1,0,0.1 ½ bugs.

Noel: Waaah… (reluctantly goes into bath tub)

CocoxLadyBat: Lanhua, you gotta eat a caterpillar!

Lanhua: But- Alala-chan: It's your child?

Lanhua: NO!!!!

Alala-chan: Then prove it by eating the caterpillar!

Lanhua: (chews on some random caterpillar)

Alala-chan: Next dare is……… FOR ME??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Oh hurt her please please please.

CocoxLadyBat: (whispers into my ear)

Alala-chan: …………No. Not going to happen. Nuh-uh.

CocoxLadyBat: (whispers even more)

Alala-chan: Fine, fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alala-chan: Get your asses here, boyz.

Boys (including Mikeru): (walk towards when---) Alala-chan: EXCEPT FOR MIKERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mikeru: (walks away)

Alala-chan: Alright boyz! Feel honoured to kiss the one, the amazing, the totally awesome author, MUA!!!!!!!!

Boys: (groans can be heard)

Alala-chan: Continue and you'll never see the next day of your miserable, pathetic life.

Boys: (now nothing is heard XD)

Alala-chan: (slowly kisses the boys)

Girls: Grrrrrrrr………

Alala-chan: Hippo's best!!

Hippo: WHHAAAAADDDDD?????????????

Yuri: ……

Hippo: Yuri?

Yuri: May you be happy together! (walks to Gaito to fangirl him… again)

Alala-chan: Lady Bat belongs to Coco, and you were on the cute boys list Hippo. Couldn't help it.

Hippo: (sobs)

Alala-chan: Okay--- Sara/Taro: (come out of room their hair and clothes messy)

Alala-chan: FINALLY!!!!!!!! What are you guys, grandparents?????????

Sara: (glares)

Alala-chan: Before we go though…… Please read the bottom!

_Mikeru held the girl's hand… And practically dragged her to the park._

_The girl smiled. They were now sitting on a bench. She leaned in and let her head fall on to supportive shoulders. The angel flinched slightly. Deciding it was time, he pulled out a box. The girl was completely oblivious to the male's action; she gazed into the sky peacefully. Suddenly, she felt her hand get pulled. Her eyes shifted from the beautiful blue sky to the breath-taking scene of grass and flowers, but the only thing that caught her attention was the angel that was kneeling on one knee, his long, pure-white hair slightly covering his pale-blue eyes. With that, the angel opened the small red box to reveal---__** A beautiful ring**__._

_He smiled the best he could, and with an absolutely sincere, beautiful voice that seemed to come out as a melody, it was said with just a voice that was sure to make anyone agree to the question,_

" _**Will you marry me, CocoxLadyBat-chan…?"**_

_**A/N: CocoxLadyBat, Mikeru's waiting for your answer. Tell me what colour your hair is, describe the wedding dress (if you say yes), and answer, okay?**_

_**This is for my lovely reviewers: Mion, CocoxLadyBat, Is-chan and SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa.**_

_**Also, please vote for the gender of Sara and Taro's baby along with the name~ Moving on to the other fics…**_

_**I do NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY (PURE).**_


	5. Wedding reparations and a Sand Kiss

Mikeru: (bursts through door gasping happily)

Mikeru: She said yes! She said yes! SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alala-chan: (looks up from fingernails) Did you say something?

Mikeru: (too happy to think that he was ignored) CocoxLadyBat-chan said YES!!!!

Alala-chan: To…?

Mikeru: (finally loses it and shouts in my ear) COCOXLADYBAT-CHAN SAID YES DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!~

Alala-chan: Oh right, you proposed to her. (checks nails again as if not interested)

Mikeru: You gotta help me!! I need a wedding!

Alala-chan: No.

Mikeru: (freaks out) WHY?!

Alala-chan: For three reasons. Firstly, you just shouted into my ear and I could have gotten deaf if it weren't for my awesome super duper special author power. Secondly, I'm lazy. Finally, new dares today! However it's gonna be short.

Mikeru: Pl- Alala-chan: (jumps up) Let's go! (leaves room)

Mikeru: (sighs but follows)

Alala-chan: Okay, so SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa has a dare and also we have a special guest! Please welcome one of my favs, Gaara!

Gaara: (enters room) And… Who on earth are these and where the hell am I?

Alala-chan: This is Somewhere Studios (Gaara: (sweatdrops) ) and for your first question I can't answer that.

Luchia: We're from another anime called Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! Some from Season 2 or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure!

Alala-chan: Luchia damn you.

Luchia: (smirks)

Alala-chan: Wow, Luchia that was OOC.

Luchia: … Was it?

Alala-chan: From what I've watched you act so _innocent_ and oh-so-_good_ and so _determined_. It makes me puke… So I have to say, I like you being OOC.

Luchia: Urgh…

Gaara: Okay.

Alala-chan: SaraxTarandHanonxNagisa, as I was saying, is back and she dares Hanon and Nagisa to be locked in a closet for one week without even knowing how long they'd been in there.

Hanon/Nagisa: (are pushed into closet)

Alala-chan: Along with the dare of our special guest here (gestures at Gaara) has to kiss my lovely reviewer. (thinks: Gaara is MINE!!!! Wait. Haku, Kimimaro, Lee AND Gaara are MINE!!!!!!!)

Gaara: (blushes a bit and slowly shuffles closer to SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa)

Alala-chan: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (pushes Gaara meaning for him to go farther but he kisses her cheek after the push)

Alala-chan: (sobs)

Hippo: (feels awkward and pats Alala-chan on shoulder)

Alala-chan: (brightens) Alright bye SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa! (whispers in her ear: Don't touch Kimimaro, Haku, Lee and Gaara, you hear me? Any review that contains them kissing or hugging anyone will be ignored…)

Alala-chan: (writes long long list)

Mikeru: What's that?

Alala-chan: Your invited list and the stuff we need.

Mikeru: Thank you!!! (hugs me)

Alala-chan: Let go of me idiot! CocoxLadyBat wouldn't like you to hug me!

Mikeru: (quickly lets go and mutters: Mustn't let CocoxLadyBat-chan get angry…)

Alala-chan: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Pure). I did the disclaimer myself. Review who should do the disclaimer next time.

Mikeru: Alala-chan-sama ~( Alala-chan: He's really desperate…) I need to wear something! Nice and formal!

Alala-chan: I'll buy a sapphire tuxedo. Now leave me alone!

Mikeru: Oh thank you- Alala-chan: (punches him and he flies off somewhere)

Alala-chan: Bye then!


	6. ANOTHER WEDDING!

_Gaara snatched the arm of a beautiful girl and gave her a kiss on the lips. The girl pushed him away giggling. He merely smirked and cuddled her close. The girl had not realized he was doing something. She hugged him back, as if they were a couple._

_The red-headed boy pulled back after a while and there it was, the ring that would bring them together. The girl squealed and hugged him saying, "No need to ask Gaara! I love you! Of course I'll marry you!"_

_Guess who that lucky girl was?_

_None other than __**SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa**__._

Alala-chan: (looks up from inspection of nails) All done? Good. Quick dares!

Sheshe-mimi fan01: Okay. Let's get this over and done with.

Sheshe-mimi fan01: Lanhua. You can slap the person you hate mo-

Lanhua: (slaps Mikeru) That's for lying to me! (storms off)

Mikeru: ……………………………… Ouch………………………

Alala-chan: He means " OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!~~~"

Mikeru: No I don't!

Alala-chan: Yes you do. Now if you don't mind, you're interrupting my newest reviewer!

Sheshe-mimi fan01: Sheshe. Spend five minutes in heaven with someone.

Sheshe: Mimi of course! (grabs Mimi and they both go to heaven)

Alala-chan: ……… It's over already! Anyways, prepare for your upcoming marriages SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa and CocoxLadyBat! Wait for the tenth chap in case some other people have crushes too.

Mikeru: Alala-chan-sama does not own anything here except this fanfiction- Alala-chan: And myself.

**A/N: SaraxTaroandHanonxNagisa, please give the same information as CocoxLadyBat did! (Refer to chapter 4!)**

**So yeah, the marriages are going to be linked together! WOOT! Bye now? Pink is awesome BTW!! Random...**


End file.
